From: Yours Truly Re: I'm sorry
by hannahxkay
Summary: As Miley and Emily enter their Sophomore year of High School, the 1st day already brings challenges for them both, and a tough year ahead. Things will test their friendship; guys will come and go but true friends will always stay with one another.
1. Chapter 1

"I have never been so nervous in my entire life."

Miley sat on her bed with her best friend, Emily, eating Ben and Jerrys ice cream, and watching "Titanic." Tomorrow was their first day of high school, as sophmores. No more "freshmeat," no more "freshies," no more, "fresh-fish." To the freshman of this year, they were considered Upperclassman, having the new freshman look up to them.

"It's Okay, Miles. We're all nervous. But we'll get ready tomorrow, and it'll all be fine." Emily gave Miley a comforting smile, laying her head on her shoulder. She was lucky to have Miley as a best friend, She met her in the 6th grade, and suprisingly, they honestly didn't like each other. They grew on each other, though, and now their inseperable.

"I mean, I'm just scared. We won't be picked on nearly as much, about being freshman, but still. We have a lot to live up to, and hundreds of other guys." Miley sighed, putting another bite of Half Baked ice cream in her mouth.

"I know. Me too. But it'll be fine." Emily smiled; she never seemed nervous about anything.

They heard large thuds on the steps coming upstairs, knowing it was Miley's dad, Billy Ray, telling them to go to bed, since they had school tomorrow.

He knocked on the door, and Miley got up to answer it. She opened the door.

"Bud--

"Yeah, Daddy, we know. 'You have school, tomorrow, girls and I was nice to let Emily stay over tonight so you need to get to bed, so you won't fight getting up tomorrow morning.'" Miley smiled, "Night Daddy."

"Goodnight Miles, Night emily?" Billy Ray said, happy he didn't have to give the girls a lecture, and making his way back downstairs.

"Em, we should get to bed. We have to get up early tomorrow."

Emily nodded, agreeing. They took the cartons of ice cream, and ran them downstairs along with their spoons, grabbing a bottle of water each and heading back upstairs, to sleep before their big day as Sophmores makes its way into their lives the next morning.

Miley stood in her bathroom infront of the mirror checking to make sure she looked enough like a Sophmore to present herself in the public eye, otherwise known as High school. She exaimed the pair of tight skinny jeans she had put on 15 minutes ago. It was paired a tight tank top, which was pale pink, and a black cardiagan-styled sweater that was sleveless over it. Her hair was in soft waves, and her makeup was simple: mascara, eyeliner, blush, and lipgloss. She had black flats on her feet.

Emily was in her usual style-d self, a white skirt that came down to the top of her knee, that flowed with her georgously tanned legs. She wore a baby blue blouse, which was form-fitting and shwoed off her curves, but wasn't skin tight. She had on white sandles, and her hair was in tight curls with a white clip pinning back her long bangs.

"Emily you look so pretty...!" Miley exclaimed, hugging emily from the side, running her fingers through her own hair one more time. She walked back into her room, from the bathroom that was connected to her over-sized bedroom, and picked up her messenger bag that she would use for this school years backpack.

"You look pretty to, daaaarlin'" Emily said in a southern accent, laughing a little. Miley giggled as well, handing Emily her Aeropostle bag.

"Let's go, we're running late."

Miley and Emily walked arm-in-arm into the Upper-Classman section of their high school, Sea View High. They watched the Freshman enter the "9th Grade Center," which was connected to the High School.

"I can't believe we were there last year." Miley said, walking through the hallways looking for her locker with Emily. She found her locker and unlinked arms with Emily, walking over to it, she smiled and turned around motioning for Emily to come over to her, and turned back around.

Miley felt her stomach jolt to her throat, as she collided hard with a well-built person, falling to the floor. She put her hand up to her head; trying to get her eyes to come back to the real world and focus solely on who had ran into her.

"I'm so sorry! Oh wait.. No, actually, I'm not!" a voice said. All she could tell was whoever's mouth that came out of, was hovering over her as she sat helplessly on the floor, vision blurred, and heart hurting.

_What a great way to start the year. _Miley's thoughts echoed in her head, but never made her way out of her mouth.

"Miley! Miley! Are you okay?" Miley could make out this voice as her best friend's, and felt Emily's hand reach out to help her up; Miley took it thankfully, and stood up.

"I-Im fine.. w-who was that?"

Emily handed Miley back her bag, and Miley slipped it onto her shoulder.

"Do you really want to know?" Emily asked her with a trust-me-you-dont-want-to-know look. Miley read the look, but curiosity still killed her.

"Yes. I want to know who's ass I have to make Mitchel beat." Miley said to Emily.

"Uh, I don't think Mitchel can take this one for you..."

"Just, who was it Em?"

Then Miley's eyes traced the hallways, as they landed on a group of laughing boys, and many boys giving one in the middle high-fives and pats on the shoulder.

"Miley?" Emily asked in a quiet voice, knowing Miley figured out who the perpatrator was.

It infact was the boy in the middle of the circle, the boy who had betrayed her so many years ago. The boy whom she loved, and the boy whom never noticed her.

It was him.

* * *

Ohhhh who was it? hm.

(:

I guess you'll just have to find out, next episode!

I've missed you guys so much, I will definately be updating this story, but only if I get at least 10 reviews for this first chapter. Loads of love (and cookies!) if you do! Also, I've been seriously looking for someone to do a collab story with, if your intrested email me at_** hannahbaby95(at)myspace . com **_[without the spaces] thanks(: (yes, you can email this account from a regular email address such as yahoo, hotmail, myspace, etc)


	2. Chapter 2

Miley laid sprawled on the floor, blinking vigorously to attempt in getting her vision back. As she looked across the hallway, at all the guys laughing and chuckling, she noticed the one in the middle, getting all the praise; Miley knew it was him who knocked her over.

A certain someone named Joe Jonas.

As tears welded in her eyes, knowing the guy she had a crush on forever is a total jerk, she looked at Emily who was kneeling next to her on the floor. Miley had always known he was a jerk, but she couldn't help for fall for those deep brown eyes – she had no idea he would go to this level, though.

"Em…" Miley said, her voice raspy and eyes filled with tears. Emily helped Miley up off the ground, and as they stood there they couldn't believe this was the start to their sophomore year.

EMILY'S POV.

I didn't think anyone could ever be so low, but then when I realized it was Joe Jonas who pushed over my delicate friend I knew that he had it in him to do that to a girl. Apparently, chivalry didn't exist anymore in the jock world, unless the girl wore super tight, short skirts.

I couldn't help but see a gleam in Joe's eye, though - a gleam of guilt. Of course, I wouldn't tell Miley this because I don't want her ending up with some guy who was so influenced by their friends to push over a girl; but it did set my mind at ease, just a little, knowing he felt terrible about what he did.

I wrapped my arm around my best friend as we headed off to our 1st hour – honors algebra 2.

NARRATORS POV

Miley and Emily sat on opposite sides of the room in Algebra. They couldn't have been more upset, but at the same time were grateful that they, at the least, had the class together. About 15 minutes into the class, everyone was assigned groups to get to know one another when the door opens quietly, yet everyone turns towards it. Miley and Emily were in a group together and kept taking until the room got completely silent, and they were the only ones speaking. Immediately they got quiet and turned towards the door to see what the ruckus was about; and quickly understood what the fuss was about. Joe Jonas was standing right at the door of an honors class, books in hand.

MILEYS POV

I couldn't have been more shocked to see Joe standing in the doorway, until I realized that this was an honors class. Then I was even more shocked. I thought surely he accidently came to the wrong room, but when he walked up to the teacher and handed her a note and she just nodded and pointed to a seat, I couldn't believe my eyes. Of course, the seat Joe was to sit in was right behind mine, where he had full access to pick on me as much as he wanted.

I've always wondered why Joe was so cool and always hanging out with seniors when he was only a sophomore himself. He was held back in, like, 7th grade and should be a junior so he knows a lot of upperclassmen, but still… Who would want to hang out with him, if he was such a jerk like I'd seen him be today? As we all returned to our seats from the "Get To Know You 101" activity, I was so anxious I could feel my hands beating against my leg—a nervous tick I'd had for years.

NARRATORS POV

Miley sat down in her seat and Joe was already sitting behind her. Joe tapped her shoulder and Miley sharply turned around.

"May I help you?" She said shortly, in an annoyed voice. She figured if Joe was going to mess with her, she'd give him a show.

"I just wanted to…" Joe started off before Miley interrupted him.

"You just wanted to what? Apologize, say you're so, so sorry for pushing me down and it'll never happen again? Yeah, right. I saw you, Joe. Led on by your friends to do something that I never would've imagined you would have been so LOW to do! But since you have, I'll give you what you want. Complete and udder silence from my part. I just hope enough people saw it to turn on you, because while your little pack might be so proud of you to go off and PUSH a girl, other people aren't, Joe. Outside of your group, no one likes you; because what you do hurts others, physically and emotionally. So why don't you just sit behind me, and ignore the fact that I'm here, and it'll end up a lot better for the both of us." Miley felt like she was going on and on but she didn't care. She had to get out how she felt, and she wanted to make him feel terrible for what he did—maybe she could hurt a little sense into him.

Expecting a comeback, she stayed turned around looking at him until he broke the gaze by looking down, an obvious sign of defeat. Victorious, Miley turned back around with a smirk on her face; as Joe sat there, looking at his desk, taking in what was just said to him.

20 agonizing minutes later, the bell rang to dismiss from 1st period. Miley was the first one to spring up, bag already in hand, and rush out the door leaving Joe and Emily in trails behind her. Headed to her locker, she twisted in the combination and slammed open the locker door, exchanging her books for the ones she'd need for the next 2 periods as Emily finally caught up with her.

"I can NOT believe that just happened! That little stupid singer-boy brat totally just came up and tried to apologize! I set him in stone though and…" Miley kept ranting, as Emily tried to stop her.

"Miley… Miley..! Miley!" Miley finally stopped and turned around to face Emily.

"What?"

"Calm down… it's all said and done, now.. We're going to be late, come on." Emily shut Miley's locker and they headed to their second periods, forced to part ways.

Miley had Music Theory for 2nd period, while Emily had Honors English. Miley walked into her classroom in awe at all the things the room held- posters on the walls of pop-stars, as well as older stars. Keyboards set up everywhere, one for each person in the class. She was amazed. One side of the room held the keyboards while the other side looked like a regular classroom with desks and chairs. As she looked around for her name on her desk, she sat down ready to learn everything that this class would bring her.

Miley and Emily managed to make it through the rest of the day—sharing 3 more of their 4 classes they still had to attend. Joe was only in 1 of Miley's other classes, Singers, which was an advanced chorus class. However Joe kept quiet and only glanced at Miley once or twice and Miley avoided his gaze each time.

As they arrived back to Miley's house, Miley opened the door and noticed that it was completely silent in the house besides the air conditioning and the refrigerator running. Miley knew her dad and mom were still at work and the only 2 siblings that still lived with her, Noah and Bryson, must have been out of the house… But she still never got used to the silent sound of nothing she came home to nearly every day.

Then, out of the silence, came a small crash upstairs; which made Miley and Emily jump.

"Hello…?" Miley said, praying it was just one of her sibling's home when they were supposed to be at a friend's. Miley heard an upstairs window opening, and a door slam.

Emily looked at Miley with a scared look on her face; and Miley knew something wasn't right.


End file.
